


YOU TOLD?!

by Tortellini



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crimes & Criminals, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fear, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Psychological Drama, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Philip is just trying to move on from some very traumatic moments of his life--being separated from his mother, going into foster care, falling in love, and what was that last one? Oh yeah. Witnessing a triple murder and almost being killed himself. Lukas, however, is not making forgetting very easy.Oneshot/drabble





	YOU TOLD?!

"Hey."

Philip looked up from the camera, squinting in the sunlight at the person outlined in front of him. He could see wisps of blonde hair and immediately knew who it was. Even though he could tell who it was by just the voice alone too, of course. 

"Hey," he said back, and Lukas came to sit down next to him. 

What were they? Philip would give anything to know, of course he would. Sometimes they kissed--and when they'd kiss, Lukas wouldn't be so goddamn jumpy all the time. His hands would be warm against his hips, lips soft, turned up in a little grin. They both liked kissing, even if Lukas was still scared to admit it much. But all the other times? He just...he didn't know. But Philip knew what he wanted them to be, that was for sure. 

"Can I talk to you?" 

"Huh?" Philip looked up, eyebrows creased. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I just--" Lukas took a deep breath; if he wasn't sitting then he would probably be pacing right now. "I need you to tell me again that you're not going to tell, Phil."

Oh. "I already told you. I'm not going to tell."

"Right." 

* * *

Philip came inside the house where his foster parents Gabe and Helen were waiting at the table. What with Helen being a cop, it was sort of surprising to see her home and doing something...well, normal. They both looked up when he came in. 

"Sorry I'm late," he said quietly, before sitting down between them. His stomach rumbled. Food might help. 

"How was school?" Gabe asked, and before Philip could open his mouth to say anything, his phone vibrated on his lap. He glanced down. 

_Lukas: don't tell!_

For god's sakes. He rolled his eyes. Remind him again why he'd even fallen for him in the first place?

 


End file.
